Decisions
by JayKay122
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome gte together, but it wasn't easy!rnAre Kikyo and Sesshomaru together? Can everyone come together to take Naraku down, or will they perish?
1. Feelings

Inuyasha sat by the well and waited for Kagome to return. He was thinking about everything that they had been through, and yet Kagome still wanted to stay with him. But deep-down inside, he was glad for her loyalty to him. There were even times when he even felt that he loved her. He wanted to love her, but Inuyasha could never forget his feelings for Kikyo. He knew that one day he would have to choose between them.

Mean while in the present time: Kagome was packing her bag to go back to the fudal Era to meet Inuyasha and the others. She knew that she fell inlove with Inuyasha, but she never wanted to tell him, for fear that he will reject her for good. Kagome never hated Kikyo, she just wished that Inuyasha and Kikyo would just let the past go. She finished packing her bag and went to the well, and back to the past.

Inuayasha helped Kagome get up and out of the well. "We better get back to the others." Kagome said.

Inuyasha agreed, but he felt like there was something he should tell Kagome. As they walked back to the village, little did they know that some one was watching them.


	2. Naraku Appears

Kikyo watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk back to the village together. She loved Inuyasha, but she knew that she had to let him go because Kikyo was well aware that Inuyasha had feelings of love for Kagome. She turned around to leave, but when she did, she saw the eyes of Naraku staring at her.

"Did you finally come to kill me?" Kikyo asked in an annoyed tone.

"Actually, I didn't come to see you. I just wanted to see how Inuyasha and his little friends are doing." He answered sarcastically. "But since you're here, I might as well do something."

Before Kikyo could get her arrows, Naraku had swooped her up and started to head back to his castle.

In the village: "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha tried to steal Shippo's food.

"Why do you always have to do that?" He yelled.

Then he stormed out of the hut, and started to walk towards the Sacred Tree when he picked up a slight scent of Naraku.


	3. Loved Ones Get Hurt

Sesshomaru was walking in the forest, when he too picked up Naraku's smell. Plus he could also smell the scent of bones and ashes. So, he followed the smell. Not because he wanted to find the bones and ashes, but so he could have his revenge on Naraku.

"This will show that half-breed brother of mine that I am far more stronger than he is when I kill Naraku." Sesshomaru thought to himself..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha just started to run towards Naraku's smell. He didn't want to get the others because that would waste too much time. But as he started to leave, Kagome came running up the path.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Inuyasha didn't want to tell her where he really was going because he didn't want to put her in danger. "Um… Nowhere, I just need to check on something" Was all he said, as he ran towards Naraku's scent.

Kagome knew he was lying, but she thought that he went to go see Kikyo. With that, she ran back to the well, but didn't jump in it. Kagome just sat there crying and hoping that she was wrong on where Inuyasha really went

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

As Naraku was floating by with Kikyo in his arms, he had a funny feeling, so he stopped.

"What's the matter Naraku? Too tired to go on?" Kikyo asked in a bored voice.

"I sense a demon close by." Naraku muttered.

The first thing that Kikyo thought of was Inuyasha. But when she looked up, she didn't see Inuyasha, but it was Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru heading their way.


	4. Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Naraku

"Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to follow Naraku's scent. "I hope that Kagome isn't too mad at me." . He thought remembering when he wouldn't tell her where he was going. He also remember the heart-broken look she had when he turned to leave. Inuyasha hated it when Kagome looked at him like that. So, he decided that when he got back he was going to tell Kagome how he really felt about her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the well: Kagome just sat there thinking about all of the times that she and Inuyasha spent together. She knew that he cared for her, but Kagome was aware that Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyo. She wanted to tell Inuyasha how she felt, but was afraid of rejection.

"Get a grip of yourself girl!" She thought to her self. "If you want Inuyasha to love you, then you have to stop being a scardy-cat , and tell him how you feel." Kagome was happy that she just motivated herself, and was going to tell him how she felt. No matter what!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo was just as shocked as Naraku when she saw it was Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha.

"Why is he here?" Kikyo thought to herself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear friends Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku said in a friendly, sarcastic manner. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"You know that we are not friends, and if you were smart Naraku, you would know that I wasn't going to let you live when that human arm you gave me almost killed me." Sesshomaru answered in a calm but serious tone.

With that Sesshomaru lunged toward Naraku with full force. Kikyo quickly got out of harms way. Sesshomaru took out his Tokigin sword and began to use it on Naraku. But as he did, the sword just shattered to pieces.

"W-what happened?" Sesshomaru asked with a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Let me explain." Naraku said with a pleasing look on his face. "Tokigin was made from the fangs of the demon Goshinki that Inuyasha killed. And Goshinki was one of my incarnations, so that sword of yours has no effect on me. But nice try though."

"Sneaky bastard." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

Then, in a quick secondNaraku struck Sesshomaruin the stomach with an arm in made turn into a branch. Kikyo just couldn't stand there and watch Naraku destroy Sesshomaru. She had to do something, even though he was a demon. Plus she didn't even know him. With that, Kikyo got in front of Sesshomaru and used her soul collectors to make a barrier around her and Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked while trying to stand.

"Trying to save your life." She answered.

"Well I don't need saving, especially from a human.." He said with anger in his voice.

Naraku was amused with their bickering, so he tried to attack the barrier,but failed to succeed. He did feel it weaken though.

"Aww.. isn't this sweet. Kikyo found herself a new boyfriend." Naraku said in amusement. "What's the matter, half demons aren't good enough for you anymore?"

"Shut up you filthy snake!" Kikyo yelled with full blooded anger in her voice.

Naraku attacked the barrier again, this time breaking it. Sending Kikyo flying back until she hit Sesshomaru. She was very weak, seeing as she used most of her souls to make the barrier.

"We will meet again." Naraku said as he vanished into the miasma he created.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with Kikyo. She did make a sad attempt to save his life. Then he looked at her.

"Is this the woman that Inuyasha fell inlove with?" He asked himself. He wasn't sure, but he picked her up and started to head back to is castle.


	5. Kagome's Rejection and Kikyo's meet with...

When Inuyasha got to the spot where Naraku was only a couple of minutes ago, ho stopped. He could smell Sesshomaru's blood on the ground a few feet away. The strange thing was, he could also smell Kikyo's scent too. He could see why Naraku and Kikyo might have been in the same place. (seeing as Naraku tried to kill her every chance he got.) But why was Sesshomaru's scent here too, and where was hid brother and Kikyo? Inuyasha began to look for Kikyo, but couldn't find her. It was late, so Inuyasha headed back to the village.

When Inuyasha got back, he saw everyone but Kagome. Sango and Miroku both said that Kagome left a few minutes after he did earlier. They also said that she never came back.

"Great, now both Kikyo and Kagome are missing!" Inuyasha said to himself. So he headed out to go look for her. When he was walking by, he saw Kagome sitting by the well. She looked like she had something on her mind.

"Inuyasha, you're back!" Kagome said. "There is something I want to tell you."

Inuaysha had a feeling on what it was. And wanted to tell her that he felt the same. But he couldn't, not while he knew that Kikyo was still missing.

"Inuyasha, I…" But before she could finish he stopped her.

"Not now Kagome." He said to her. "Something bad happened and I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"But Inuyasha I…"

"Not right now Kagome!" He snapped. He didn't want to sound angry. But that's how it came out.

"Ok.." Kagome said trying to hold back her tears. She then slowly and sadly walked back to her village.

"Oh Kagome, you'll never know how much I really feel about you. I promise, once I find out that Kikyo is ok, I will tell you how I really feel." Inuyasha whispered as Kagome walked away, but she was too far away to hear him. -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Sesshomaru's Castle: Kikyo woke with a sudden pain and she felt weak from losing all of the souls she used to make the barrier. She sat up and slowly started to get to her feet. She walked out of the room and into a hallway. She saw a little girl hopping around. The girl looked up at her.

"Hello, I'm Rin. You must be Kikyo. Lord Sesshomaru told me about you. He was wounded and is resting now, but he will be fine though." Rin said with excitement in her voice.

"Where am I?" Kikyo asked Rin.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Don't mind if it's not that clean, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and I are usually never here.

As much as Kikyo liked Rin and didn't mind her company, but she didn't have time to listen to the girl talk all day. She needed to find Sesshomaru and ask him why he saved her life.

"Rin, could you go get me some water please?" Kikoy asked.

"Ok!" Rin said, and happily skipped off.

When Kikyo saw that Rin was out of sight, she began to walk around and searched the castle hoping to find Sesshomaru, She walked into a big room that was on the other side of the castle. It was a very big, yet beautiful room.

"How can someone this cold hearted live in a beautiful place like this?" Kikyo asked herself. She began to feel weak again because she hadn't fully recovered al of her lost souls yet. Kikyo began to lose conscious and fall back. When as she fell, Kikyo felt herself fall into the arms of someone else.


	6. Inuyasha's Apology, Sesshomaru's Feeling...

Kagome hadn't said a word to Inuyasha since the incident last night. She wanted to ask Inuyasha what was on his mind because he was acting strange all last night. Even Miroku and Sango noticed his strange behavior. But when she woke up this morning, Inuyasha was already gone. Something inside her told Kagome that something was wrong with Kikyo and that was what Inuyasha was worried about.

Later that day, Inuyasha returned to the village without any leads on where Kikyo was.

"If that bastard Sesshomaru hurt her in any way. I swear I'll kill him." Inuyasha thought as he returned to the others.

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" Miroku asked when he saw Inuyasha return. "Everyone is worried about you because you keep leaving and not saying where you are going."

Inuyasha just stared at the monk and kept walking. He wanted to apologize to Kagome for being a jerk last night. He walked down by the river when he saw Kagome sitting there. She looked up at him, but then turned away.

"I'm sorry Kagome for being a complete jerk to you lately." He said to her. "It's just that some weird things have been happening lately."

"I understand Inuyasha. It's just that I have to tell you this, or I might never get the chance to again." She said to him.

"I want to tell you something too Kagome." Inuyasha said.

But as Inuyasha was going to sat something, he quickly picked Kagome up and dodged Kagura's Dance of Blades.

"There is something that Naraky wants me to tell you Inuyasha, and it has to do with Kikyo." Kagura said as she got of her giant feather that she rides.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru caught Kikyo as she fell into his arms. He wondered why she was not resting, So he brought her back to the room where she was resting before. He laid her back down and started to leave when he heard her say something.

"W-why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Maybe it's because you made a poor attempt to save my life, so I made a better one to save yours." He answered. "But don't think I did it because I felt sorry for you, because I have no feelings toward humans what-so-ever."

"You are really nothing like Inuyasha." Kikyo said in amusement.

Sesshomaru glared at Kikyo. Then he walked up to her. "Don't ever compare that disgrace of a demon to me." He said with anger in his eyes. Kikyo too stared at Sesshomaru, but she didn't feel any anger or hatred as she thought she would. It was as if there was something about him that she liked. Sesshomaru turned to leave, but as he left there was something he felt inside that he never felt before. Especially towards a human.


	7. Kagura's Information

Inuyasha put Kagome down and turned to Kagura. "what the hell does Naraku want me to know about Kikyo? If he hurt her, I swear I'll…" Inuyasha angrily said.

"Don't worry." Kagura said quit annoyed. "Naraku didn't harm Kikyo, but he wanted me to tell you that he and Sesshomaru were fighting, and Kikyo tried to save Sesshomaru's life. Then Naraku left, and he saw Sesshomaru pick her up and take her somewhere."

Inuyasha for some reason knew that Kagura was telling the truth. Mainly because he also smelt Sesshomaru's blood along with Kikyo's scent.

"I've told you what you needed to know, but what you do with the information is up to you." Kagura said as she flew away.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. She knew that he was going to do everything he could to get Kikyo back. She took his hand and told him that they should go back to the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at Sesshomaru's castle: Kikyo was well rested, so she got up and walked out of the room she was sleeping in. How could she be on the verge of falling for a demon? She was supposed to hate demons. Kikyo only made one exception and that was Inuyasha, but he was at least half-human. She was deep in thought, when Rin tapped her on the leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you by the lake." Rin said in her usually joyful voice.

Kikyo agreed, and then went out to meet Sesshomaru. She told herself that she will never let herself fall for another demon.

"It seems as is you are better." Sesshomaru commented.

"Yes, I am better now, so will you take me back to the village I was staying at?" She asked.

"Fine" He said. "If that is what you truly desire."

"Of course that's what I desire. What else would I desire?" Kikyo asked.

"Never mind" Sesshmaru said quickly. With that, he took her back to the village where she was staying. As he was leaving Kikyo's village, he felt as if for some reason he didn't want to be apart from her. But what he didn't know, and as much as Kikyo didn't want to admit it, she had the same feeling about him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere where Naraku's castle is: "did you tell Inuyasha what I told you?" Naraku asked.

"what do you think Naraku?" Kagura replied. "Why did you want me to tell Inuyasha bout Kikyo's where-about?"

"Because Kagura, instead of me having to worry about both brothers, I'll only have to worry about one if any once they fight each other. I know that Inuyasha would want revenge on Sesshomaru for taking Kikyo in the first place. So they'll do my work for me." Naraku told Kagura. Then he evilly laughed.


	8. Shocking twists

Kagome was thinking about what Kagura had told them earlier. Why was Kagura telling Inuyasha what happened to Kikyo? And how did she know? Was this one of Naraku's evil tricks again? Kagome had all of these questions racing through her mind.

"You should get some sleep." Came a voice that was Inuyasha's.

"Aren't you worried about Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "What if Kagura was telling the truth?

"Kikyo can take care of herself." Inuyasha said sounding confident. "Besides Kagome, you're the one that I have to worry about Naraku harming. He added softly.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. Did he actually care more about her than he did for Kikyo, she wondered.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Inuyasha yelled. "You act like I can't have a moment." Inuyasha was on the verge of something, but wasn't sure of what it was. So, he listened to his heart, and pulled Kagome into a kiss.

Kagome didn't know that had gotten into Inuyasha, but she hoped it was something good. So, she kissed him back. At that moment, Kagome realized how tired she was, and fell asleep in the arms of Inuyasha. He wasn't complaining, and soon he too fell asleep. The next day, Kagome woke up, but she wasn't with Inuyasha, He was gone. She walked outside and saw Sango.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I think he went for a walk earlier. I haven't seen him since." Sango said.

Kagome decided that she too was going to go for a walk. She hoped that she would see Inuyasha along the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AS Inuyasha walked through the forest feeling pretty good about where his relationship with Kagome is going, he picked up a slight scent of Kikyo. He began to follow it until he got to the village where she was staying at. He quickly ran up to her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked shockingly.

"Kagura told me that Naraku saw Sesshomaru take you somewhere. Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru didn't hurt me. He saved me because I helped him." She replied.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU HELP SESSHOMARU?" He yelled.

"Because we were both fighting the same enemy, and he was hurt pretty badly. So I helped protect him from Naraku."

Inuyasha didn't understand why Sesshomaru would help Kikyo, especially since he hated humans, But that didn't matter because Kikoy was back and safe. He embraced her and held her close. Kikyo wanted to tell Inuyasha that she no longer had deep feelings for him and that he should be with Kagome. But mainly it was because she wanted to see Sesshomaru one more time. Before Inuyasha or Kikyo knew what they were doing, Inuyasha kissed kikyo, but she didn't try to stop him. Little did they know, Kagome was decided to stop at the village to get a few things before she went back too the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that you liked it.. Sorry if I didn't get to post sooner, but something happened to my computer and I couldn't go on it for a little while… Please R&R


	9. Hearts are Broken

Kagome stood there with a look of horror on her face when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She was full of anger, but mostly sadness. It was only last night that Inuyasha was kissing her. How could he do this to her?

"I KNEW THAT YOU NEVER REALLY LOVED ME!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and was shocked to see that it was Kagome standing there. But before he could say anything, Kagome turned and started to run back the way she came. Inuyasha still just stood there in shock.

"You must go to her." Kikyo said.

"But Kikyo, I love you." He said

"Inuyasha, I know that you don't love me like you used to. And besides, our relationship is a thing of the past. The love we used to have died with us 50 years ago. If you don't go after Kagome now, you might lose her forever." Kikyo told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, and turned and went the same direction that Kagome did. As he was running after Kagome, Inuyasha thought about what would make Kikyo say what she just said. He started to wonder what really happened when Kikyo was with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha saw Kagome, and she was about to jump into the well.

"KAGOME WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled.

She stopped and turned to look at him with tears streaming down her face.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked.

Inuyasha couldn't answer. He just looked down at the ground. He didn't to see Kagome crying. "I don't know why I did what I did with Kikyo. But now I realize that I don't want to be with her anymore, and that it's you I love." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome just stood there for a minute then told him that she needed some time to think about everything that has happened. With that, she jumped into the well, and back to her time.

Inuyasha slowly walked back to Kaede's hut to see the others. He didn't to tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo what really happened, and why Kagome really went back to her time. So, he told them that Kagome wasn't feeling well so she went home so she could get better faster. Inuyasha really did hope that Kagome came back soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku sat there and looked puzzled. He at least thought that there was going to be this big fight between Kikyo and Kagome. The Naraku started to think. What happened between Kikyo and Sesshomaru to cause her feelings toward Inuyasha to change? He sat that and started to wonder. What if Kikyo had fallen for Inuyasha's older brother? This was not part of Naraku's plan, so he had to do something about it. But this would take some time because he had to see how everything would play out between everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped that you liked it.. I'm going to try and update soon.. But it would help if you would review so I know what you think of it… plz let me know


	10. Kagome Returns

Chapter 10

------------------------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X---------------------------

Two weeks later in the present: Kagome was about to jump in the well and finally go back to Inuyasha and the others. She was very upset with him, and didn't want to see him. She guessed that Inuyasha knew how she felt, seeing as he never came to get her. Kagome had thought things over, and decided to find out if Inuyasha's love for her was true or not. With that she jumped into the well. When she came out, she saw a look of shock and happiness on the face if Inuyasha who was sitting by the well. Kagome gave him a smile to show that everything was ok between them. With that, Inuyasha gave her a big hug. Kagome hugged him back.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't come back." Inuyasha said with sadness in his voice.

"I had to clear my head and think about everything that happened." She said. "I couldn't stop thinking about how you said that you loved me. Don't get me wrong, I still want you and Kikyo to be friends. It's just that I hope you're not in love with her anymore."

"I'm not Kagome. And besides, it was Kikyo's idea that she and I separate and you and me be together. Personally, I think that something happened to her when she was with Sesshomaru. And I haven't heard from her since." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome didn't know what to say to him, so she jus hugged him. She was glad that he was happy to see her. Inuyasha embraced her tightly. He was happy that Kagome was back, and hoped that she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Plus he also wanted to get back to looking for Naraku. They went back to the village to get Sango and Miroku, and they began their journey.

------------------------X0X0X0X0X0X-------------------------------

Kikyo was taking care of some of the wounded soldiers. It had been a while since she last saw Sesshomaru. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care because he was a demon. But part of her hoped that she would at least see him in the forest or somewhere. She decided that she wanted to go for a walk because she was tired of caring for wounded men. As Kikyo was walking by the river, she saw the little girl Rin. This had to mean that Sesshomaru was close by. Kikyo walked up to Rin.

"Hello Rin. What brings you around here?" Kikyo asked Rin, knowing that Rin would tell her where Sesshomaru was.

"Oh…. We are here because Lord Sesshomaru wanted to come to the forest for some reason, but he didn't tell Jaken or me why. He doesn't really tell us why he wants to do a lot of things." Rin said.

Kikyo knew that if she didn't do something quickly, Rin would probably talk the rest of the day away. But the good thing was she knew that Sesshomaru was near by. But why would he be in the forest close to the village she was staying at?

"It was nice to see you again Rin. But I have to get some herbs for the wounded men"

"Good-bye Lady Kikyo." Rin said as Kikyo departed.

Kikyo continued to walk through the forest when she saw him. Sesshomaru was sitting by a tree. She didn't want him to notice her, but with him being a demon, he had already picked up her scent.

"I know that you're there Kikyo." He said to her.

"Why did you come here to this forest?" She asked. "there must have been some reason why you're here."

He got up and slowly walked up to her. "My reason of being here is no concern of yours. Besides, what I do with my life is not the business of a human such as yourself." He said.

"You still never answered my question." She said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling? I know that I didn't say anything amusing."

"Well, if it isn't our new love birds together again!" Naraku said as he came from behind a tree.

"What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I came here to finish what I started with the priestess." Naraku then made a move toward Kikyo.

Before Sesshomaru knew what he was doing, he stepped in front of Kikyo.

"Don't even think about touching her. If you do, you'll have to get through me first."

"Why, aren't we very protective of the people we "don't" like." Naraku said sarcastically. "I'll just leave you two alone." Then he left.

"I thought that you didn't like me." Kikyo asked Sesshomaru.

He was still standing there in front of her. He didn't know how to reply to her. Sesshomaru's mind was telling him to hate her, but his hid heart said that he loved her. Then for some reason Sesshomaru listened to his heart, and he kissed her. She felt the same way, so she kissed him back.

----------------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X--------------------------

That was the end of chapter 10.. Hope you liked it! Please review. Thanx to those that did. Especially you maria. The next chapter is going to be pretty funny!


	11. How Sesshomaru Really Felt

Chapter 11

-------------------------------------

I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed my story and liked it! Especially my friends.

keep reviewing. Now on with the story!

--------------------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X-------------------------

While Inuyasha and the others were walking on their journey, Inuyasha stopped. Kagome asked him why he had stopped.

"I smell the stench of wolves." He said with a sneer.

Right after that Koga came running up to them. He stopped when he reached Kagome.

"Hello Kagome! That mutt treating you right? Because if he isn't, I'll take care of him." Koga said while he held Kagome's hands, causing her to blush.

"For your information wolf boy, Kagome doesn't need you because she has me to protect her." Inuyasha said while he stepped between Koga and Kagome. "But if you want, we could settle this right now!"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Then he hit the ground. "Koga, Inuyasha is right, I really don't need you looking after me when I have him. But thanks for caring though."

Koga pulled her to the side. "I thought that you were my woman, and loved me?" Koga whispered to Kagome.

"First of all, you just assumed that I was your woman. And secondly, I love Inuyasha and he loves me." She said

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS?" Koga yelled. "How can you love something like that?"

"Because she can, and if you don't like it, then you can just go!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Fine, I see that I am not needed here anymore. But Kagome, if you ever get tired of scraps and want a real meal, you know where to find me." Koga said, then he sped away.

Kagome got Inuyasha to calm down, so they could keep going. But he swore, the next time Koga came around, he would kill him. He was glad that Kagome told Koga about how she loved him. Maybe Koga wouldn't bother them anymore.

"Let's go Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she pulled him out of thought. "HUH"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I just sensed a jewel shard close by." Then they went towards the shard's direction.

--------------------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X-------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stopped kissing Kikyo. He was shocked by what he had just done.

"Why did you kiss me? I thought that you hated humans." Kikyo asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know why. It just happened, but I assure you, it won't happen again." He replied. But he knew that he was lying to himself.

"Let's hope not." Kikyo said as she turned to leave. As she was walking, she knew that he didn't mean what he said. Kikyo wished that he wouldn't hide his feelings. But she had to stop feeling this way toward a demon.

Sesshomaru watched Kikyo as she walked away. He wanted to love Kikyo, but he couldn't. He didn't want to end up like his father, who fell in love with a human. Then Inuyasha was born. Sesshomaru decided that if he had to, he would kill Kikyo and maybe the weird feelings would go away.

--------------------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X------------------------------

Deep in the forest: Two eyes watched as Inuyasha and his friends headed toward this way because of the sacred jewel shards that were here.

"Time to die Inuyasha!" She said. "Plus with the new moon tonight, I know that you'll be powerless."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you liked this chapter. i will try to update as soon as i can. so keep reading and reviewing! you will also have to keep reading to find out who the person that wants to kill inuyasha. And how does she know his secret?


	12. Mystery Woman

Chapter 12

find out who the mystery woman is.. Sorry but this Chapter doesnt have Sesshy or kikyo in it!

-----------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X-----------------

Inuyasha and the others headed toward the location of the jewel shard. He started to pick the smell of something else, so he stopped and so did the others. Inuysha knew that scent, but didn't remember from where. Then he realized that the smell was his. But how could this be?

"What the hell is going on around here?" He asked. "The only thing I smell around here is me."

Everyone just stared at him. Then Miroku asked, "Inuyasha, are you trying to say that you need a bath. Because now really isn't a good time for one."

"No!" That's not what I'm saying, and I don't need a bath. Something strange is going on around here, and my bet is that Naraku's behind this." Inuyasha replied.

"You have finally come Inuyasha." Said a woman who came out of a the tree.

"Who the hell…" But before Inuyasha could finish his question, he was stopped by a state of shock. And clearly everyone else was too.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Inu-Sonya." Said the woman.

Kagome could not believe her eyes. This woman was a half demon just like Inuyasha, but she looked exactly like him, but more feminine.

"Could she be? No, she can't be. Can she?" Kagome was asking herself.

"Incase you haven't noticed Inuyasha, I am your twin sister." Inu-Sonya said.

"But how?" Sango asked.

"It's a long story, and I don't have time to tell it. But I do know that with the power of these jewel shards, I can defeat you, and give your shards to Naraku." Sonya told them.

"Why do you work for Narkau?" Kagome asked Sonya.

"Because I love Naraku." Sonya replied.

"WHY THE HELL YOU LOVE HIM?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry about it. I also know about your little secret about the new moon, but don't worry, I didn't tell Naraku. Meet me back here tonight." Sonya told Inuyasha, then disappeared.

"Inuyasha you can't go tonight, you'll just be human." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but she will be human too." Inuyasha replied.

Later that night: Inuyasha and the others went back to the spot in the forest to meet Sonya. But when he saw her, Sonya was nothing like he thought she would be. Instead of being full human, she was a full demon.

"Unlike you Inuyasha, I don't lose my powers and become human. I gain power and become a full demon." She said.

"But all half demons lose their powers at a certain time." Inuyasha said in shock.

"Most-to-all do, but since we're twins, it's like we are two halves. When you lose your power, I gain mine."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he drew his untransformed Tetsaiga and was ready to fight. Kagome knew that she had to do something because Inuyasha didn't stand a chance against his sister. Sonya came straight for him. Inuyasha tried to dodge, but was too slow, so he was cut badly by Sonya's claws. He started to bleed a lot from his wound. Sango jumped in and tried to use her hirocose, but Sonya was too fast, and knocked the boomerang to the ground. Miroku was going to use his wind tunnel, but Naraku's poison insects showed up.

"S-stay out you guys." Inuyasha told the others as he tried to regain his strengh.

Sonya came after Inuyasha again, this time cutting his arm. Inuyasha knelt down in pain. Sonya came to deliver the last blow, but was knocked down by a sacred arrow.

"There is more where that came from." Kagome said as she pulled out another arrow.

"Damn you little wench!" Sonya said. Then she turned and went after Kagome.

Kagome shot another arrow, but this one missed. She went to get another one, but wouldn't be fast enough. Just as Sonya was about to hit Kagome, Inuyasha jumped in front of her. He got hit at full force then fell to the ground.

"Looks like I've done more than enough damage here." Sonya said, then she ran off.

"NO INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, and ran to his side. She knelt down beside him. But Inuyasha wasn't moving or breathing.

-----------X0X0X0X0X0X----------------

That's it for chapter 12... Hope you liked it.. I'll write more if all u guys review! Thanx to those that like my story and review it! Luv ya .


	13. Sesshomaru and kikyo

Chapter 13

ENJOY evryone that loves this story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome started to cry as she held Inuyasha in her arms. He couldn't be dead.

We need to get him some help, and fast." Miroku said as he put Inuyasha on Kilala.

They headed back to Kaede's village, and hoped that it wasn't too late. They got him inside the hut. Kagome ran back to her time really fast to get bandages and medicine. She came back and helped Kaede treat him. Inuyasha was beginning to breathe again, but he still wasn't moving. Miroku and Sango sat outside to wait for news of a change, while Kagome sat by Inuyasha's side.

"I hope that the sun comes up soon. This way Inuyasha will get some of his strength back because he is a lot weaker in his human state." Kagome thought to herself.

The sun started to come up and Inuyasha changed back into his demon state. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Kagome was sitting there. She looked tired because she had not slept at all that night. Inuyasha tried to get up, but Kagome stopped him.

"You are still too weak to move, and still need to rest." Kagome told him.

Shippo came in too see how things were doing. Kagome told him to go get some fresh water for Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were glad to hear that Inuyasha was going to be fine. Inuyasha slept through the day, and so did Kagome. The next day, Inuyasha was completely healed, so they headed back out on their journey once again. They were walking until they saw Sonya again.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought Inuyasha. I was sure you were going to die." Sonya said.

"Yeah well, it's going to have to take a lot more than that to kill me." Inuyasha shot back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Naraku has more ideas on how to get rid out you." She said.

"Sonya, what do you see in Naraku anyway?" Kagome asked.

"I was all alone in the world. No one liked half demons. Than one day I met Naraku, and realized that he too was a half demon. After a while, we fell in love." Sonya told Kagome. "I would olve to chit-chat, but I have others things to take care of." With that, Inu-Sonya disappeared.

"That was strange." Miroku said. "And the sad thing is, he is probably just using her."

"That's her own fault." Inuyasha said. Then they all headed on.

-------------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X------------------------

Kikyo got tired of treating wounded soldiers, so she said her good byes and left the village. She was walking when she got the feeling that someone was following her. She turned around and saw Kagura.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked. "Does Naraku want you to tell me something else?"

"I was just wandering how things were going between you and Sesshomaru." Kagura replied.

"There is nohing going on between us, so why don't you just mind your business." Kikyo snapped back.

"Whatever!" Kagura said. Then she flew off.

Kikyo needed to find Sesshomaru because she needed answeres from him. So, she headed off to g find him. After a while, she stopped looking. It was hard to find someone that didn't want to be found, especially a demon. Kikyo found a tree to rest there for the night. When she woke the next morning, she saw Sesshomaru standing near her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I know that you were looking for me yesterday." He answered.

"I need to know how you feel about me." Kikyo said.

"These feelings that I have for you must be destroyed. Because I can't go on living like this." He told her.

"Well, why not except them?" Kikyo asked.

"I just can't!" Sesshomaru said. Then he lunged for her with his claws out. Kikyo moved out of the way, and got out her arrows. She shot one and it hit him in the arm. Sesshomaru pulled the arrow out, but was shocked by how painful it was. Kikyo shot another one, but Sesshomaru jumped out of the way.

"Why do you try to kill me?" Kikyo asked.

"This is the only way to destroy these pitiful feelings that I have." He answered. Then he ran up to her before she had the chance to do anything, and cut her with his claws.

"I-I was wrong, you are just like Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. The pain in his arm was gone, but the pain in his heart never went away. Kikyo layed on the ground in tears because the man she loved turned on her again.

----------------X0X0X0X0X--------------------

"Well that didn't go according to plan, but at least Kikyo is out of the way." Naraku said as he looked into Kana's mirror.

"What do we do about Inuyasha and the others?" Inu-Sonya asked.

"Don't worry about them now, my love, let's see how thing play out for now."

----------------------X0X0X0X0X0X----------------------

That was the end of chapter 13.. I hoe you all like it.. I will update soon once you review some more… Special thanx to Inuyashaluver19 for telling others about this story! RR


	14. What happened to Kikyo?

Sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up, but i had to study for mid terms, and now they're almost over.. just one more tomorrow! HOPE you all like it!

Chapter 14

--------------------------------------------------------

While they were on their journey, Inuyasha and the gang stopped at a river in a near by forest. They saw Sesshomaru near the river washing blood of his claws. Inuyasha thought it was strange for his brother to be cleaning blood off of himself. He thought that he recognized the scent of the blood, but quickly brushed it off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuaysha asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's not any of your business." Sesshomaru answered.

"How about if I make it my business. Especially if you're killing people." He said.

"I had to take care of something important. Now I can move on." Sesshomaru lied. Because he didn't know if he could more on with what he had just done to Kikyo.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "You're not making any sense."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Sesshomaru said. Then he turned to leave.

"I don't trust him." Inuyasha told the others. "I'm going to follow him because I think that the blood is Kikyo's."

Inuyasha came to the forest, but Sesshomaru disappeared. Then he picked up the scent of blood. He followed it until he came to an oak tree. The blood smelt like Kikyo's, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

---------------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X----------------------------------------

At Naraku's Castle: Naraku told Inu-Sonya to go pay Sesshomaru a visit.

"With everything that's been happening, Sesshomaru might need some moral support." Naraku said sarcastically.

"I agree." Sonya said. Then she went to go find Sesshomaru.

---------------------X0X0X0X0X0X-------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on a rock by the river. She knew that Inuyasha loved and wanted to protect her, but she also knew that he would always be there for Kikyo. She didn't want him to have to choose because she thought it would be an easy choice. No matter how many times he said that he loved her, she knew that he was just trying to make her feel better when he hurt her.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked when she saw Kagome.

"I'm okay….Really." Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha still seems to care about Kikyo a lot. I mean, it must be really hard to stay with him."

"Sometimes I wonder if Inuyasha would run to save me." Kagome said.

"Of course he would!" Sango answered.

"Enough about me and Inuyasha. What about you and Miroku?" Kagome asked when she saw Miroku sitting alone.

"What do you mean? He's nothing but a big pervert." Sango said as her face turned red.

"Why don't you go talk to him? I know he likes you a lot." Kagome said.

"O-okay." Sango said. Then she walked over and sat next to Miroku.

"Hello Sango!" He said.

"Miroku, there is something that I want to ask you. How do you feel…. Urr… you pervert! Can't you just keep your hands to yourself." Sango said as she slapped Miroku for touching her butt.

Miroku saw the look in her eyes. Then he snapped back to reality.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" He said with a soft look in his eyes.

"It's nothing!" Sango said, but Miroku gave her an (I know you lying) look. "I-I was w-wondering how y-you feel a-about me." Sango said then quickly looked away.

He just stared at her. Miroku never really thought about how he felt about Sango before. He must of liked her a lot, seeing as every time he thought about a woman, she would pop into his mind.

"Well Sango, I really like you a lot. You have left an impression on my heart and especially my face." He told her.

"You really mean it?" She asked. "You won't ask other women to bare you children?"

"Never again!" He answered.

"And you won't touch my butt anymore?"

Miroku never answered the question, he just pulled Sango into a hug.

Kagome watched the two together. She was happy, but a little jealous. She was happy for Sango and Miroku, but was jealous because she knew that Miroku would never hurt Sango the way Inuyasha hurts her. What would happen if it was Kikyo's blood? Would Inuyasha still lover her, or would he be so full of vegence that he would forget about her? Kagome could do nothing but sit and wait for Inuyasha to return.

------------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X------------------------

Inuyasha came across an old oak tree because this is where the scent that might have been Kikyo's was. Once again, Kikyo was nowhere to be found.

"Why is Kikyo's scent here, and what might have happened to her?" Inuyasha asked himself. "If something did happen to her, she couldn't have left on her own. Could she? No! She couldn't have. Naraku must be behind this. Maybe this is some sick joke he is trying to pull."

He was about to go look some more, but then he remembered Kagome.

"She must be worried about me by now." Inuyasha thought. Then he headed back to the river to meet the others.

-----------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X------------------------

Sesshomaru was walking in the woods, when he saw Sonya.

"What do you want? Because right now I don't feel like seeing anyone." Sesshomaru told her.

"What's the matter? Can't a girl visit her older brother?" She said sarcastically. "Ohh wait! You're still upset about killing the woman of your dreams."

"I have no business with you, so leave. Go bother Inuyasha or something." He firmly said. "By the way, I did not love that woman. She got in my way, so I had to eliminate her."

"That's not how I see it!" Sonya said. "The way I see it, you had feelings for her and couldn't come to grip with that. So you killed her."

"Go away!" Sesshomaru said.

"Fine, but I will see you again!" Then Inu-Sonya left.

Sesshomaru was glad that was all over with. But when he turned around, he saw Kikyo staring back at him.

---------------X0X0X0X0X0X0X----------------------

Thats all for chapter 14.. everyone PLZ review my story cuz im not getting that much feedback.. and now im sad cuz i think that no one likes it... but special thanx to Inuyashaluver19 aka:tori.... i will try to write soon!


	15. Return

Sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up, but i just finished writing the story in my notebook, so i should update faster now!

Chapter 15

-

Kagome was sitting by the fire when she saw Inuyasha return.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"I found that Kikyo's scent was near an old oak tree, but she wasn't anywhere near there." He replied.

"That's strange." Kagome told him.

"Yeah, but the thing is, part of me wants to believe that Naraku is behind this. Or its just one big sick joke of his." Inuyasha answered. Then he remembered seeing Sesshomaru near the river washing blood off of his hands. "Hey, wait! Don't you remember Sesshomaru near the river!"

"You don't think that he could of done something like this? Do you?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe Sesshomaru…" But before Inuyasha could finish, he was cut off by Kagome.

"Sesshomaru probably had something to do with this." She said.

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Like I was saying, I think that Sesshomaru might have had something to do with Kikyo's disappearance."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"That's basically what I just said." Kagome flatly said.

"Who cares what you said." He stated.

"Inuysha?"

"Yeah?"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. "You are so insensitive!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?…Wait, I don't want to know because I don't get women anyway." Inuyasha told her.

It was getting late, and Kagome was pretty tired. So, she laid down by the fire and went to sleep. Inuyasha sat there and watched Kagome sleep. She looked peaceful, and that's one of the things he loved about her. She also looked cold, so Inuyasha laid next to Kaomge and put his arms around her. Then he too fell asleep. Miroku saw the two sleeping, so he did the same thing for Sango. Except he touched her butt. She wasn't asleep yet, so Sango turned around and slapped him good in the face.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

-Earlier that day- Sesshomaru stared at Kikyo in shock. "How could you be alive?" He asked.

"You should make sure that your victim is truly dead before you leave." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What?"

"I said I was sorry for what I did." Sesshomaru repeated.

"I don't need or want your apology." Kikyo angrily said. "I thought that you liked me. Then you g o and try to kill me!"

"First of all, I never said anything like that to you." He answered. Though Sesshomaru knew that he was lying to Kikyo and himself.

"Okay, then why did you protect me from Naraku? Also, why did you kiss me? Then, why did you apologize for trying to kill me?" Kikyo wanted answers to all of these questions.

"I don't know why I did those things, but like I said before, it won't happen again." He told her.

"Good, because I will also make sure that it doesn't." Kikyo said, then she walked away.

Sesshomaru knew that she was hurting, and didn't want her to stay that way. He didn't care what others would think, but he loved Kikyo, and wanted her to love him again.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

-That night at Naraku's castle- "I can't believe that Sesshomaru killed Kikyo! That practically ruined our plans!" Sonya yelled.

"You are wrong. That would have been the perfect plan." Naraku told her. "What ruined our plans, is the fact that Kikyo is not dead."

"How does that ruin everything?" Sonya asked.

"With Kikyo being alive, she is now in my way again." He told Inu-Sonya.

Naraku told Kagura to go tell Inuyasha and the others that Sesshomaru tried to kill Kikyo, but she is still alive.

"Do I look like your personal messanger or something?" Kagura asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just do it." He told her.

"Fine!" the nKagura got on her feather and left. "He will get his someday!" She thought to herself.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

-Deep in some forest- Tsubaki woke up. "Where am I?" She wondered. "Ohh wait now I remember. Inuyasha tried to kill me. But it was mainly because of that damn Naraku!" Tsubaki realized that her curse was broken and that she was human again. "I will find Naraku and make sure that he pays for back-stabbing me!" She thought as she started her search.

-

Hope you liked this chapter.. there will be more to come soon! Plz RR...special thanx to Tara(aka: inuyashaluver)

you've reviewed like every chapter..


	16. Secrets told and friendships made

Thanx to all those that reviewed and like my story.

-

Chapter 16

-

The next day when Inuyasha and the others woke up, they began to look for Naraku. But when they were walking, they saw Kagura.

"What is it that Naraku wants me to know now?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"Well, if you don't want to know, I juts won't tell you." She answered.

"We should at least hear what she has to say." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Fine, what is it?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru tried to kill Kikyo, but apparently he couldn't get the job done right." Kagura told them.

"You know Kagura, I don't like it when people talk about my business to others. Especially when it's none of their business." Sesshomaru said as he came from behind Kagura.

Kagura turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. She despised him for not helping her escape Naraku's clutches. "And to think that I almost fell for that pitiful demon." She thought to herself. "Well, it seems that I'm not needed here anymore." She told them. Then she left.

"I knew that is was you from the beginning that tried to kill Kikyo." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"Whatever, I can finally move on with my life." Sesshomaru lied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nevermind." Sesshomaru replied as he turned to leave.

"I'm glad that's over with." Sango said, and Kagome and Miroku agreed.

"I still can't stop thinking about what might have happened between Kikyo and Sesshomaru." Inuyasha thought. But he didn't know that Kagome was thinking the same thing.

"I have to find Kikyo. Maybe she might tell me what's going on." Kagome thought to herself.

Just then Koga showed up. He asked Kagome if she was tired of playing with puppies. Inuyasha was mad, and was about to draw his sword when Kagome stopped him.

"Koga, I like puppies. Plus, I think they're cute." Kagome sweetly told him, causing Inuyasha to blush.

Koga was dumbfounded, but he told them that he was heading to find Naraku. He reminded everyone that Kagome was his woman. Then he left.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

-Later that night- Kagome lied to Inuyasha and the others about where she was going because she wanted to find Kikyo. She was walking in the forest when she saw some soul collectors. Kagome knew that they belonged to Kikyo, so she followed them. She came to a tree.

"Umm..hello Kikyo." Kagome nervously said.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked.

"I was just wondering if you were alright." Kagome answered.

Kikyo was taken back by the girl's response. Why would anyone care about how she felt?

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. But if you did, I wouldn't tell anyone what you told me." Kagome said.

Kikyo didn't know whether or not to trust what Kagome was saying. But it didn't hurt to talk to someone. Kagome started to turn to leave.

"Wait!" Kikyo said. Kagome stopped. "Are you sure that you won't tell anyone what I tell you?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "Besides, I wouldn't be a good friend if I told everyone."

"Friend?" Kikyo asked. "You think of me as a friend?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"My whole life no one thought if me as a friend." Kikyo said. "Are you sure that this isn't a trick?"

"If you don't want to talk. I could just leave." Kagome told her.

"Wait! Don't go!" Kikyo said. "I could really use a friend right now."

Kagome smiled. "Okay." She said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, it all started when Naraku tried to kidnap me, but then Sesshomaru came, and they fought. Sesshomaru was hurt by Naraku, so I used most of the souls that I had collected to make a barrier. Naraku left, and I was very weak, so Sesshomaru took me back ti his castle for some reason. Then I realized that I had fallen for him, and I thought that he felt the same. But then he tried to kill me." Kikyo told Kagome.

"Poor Kikyo. She had fallen in love with Sesshomaru, and he tried to kill her." Kagome thought to herself. "Do you think that maybe Sesshomaru liked you too?" She asked.

"I know that he did. That's the reason why he attacked me. He said that it was the only way to destroy the feelings he had." Kikyo told her.

"Whoo! That explains a lot." Kagome thought.

"You should get back. Inuyasha and the others will worry if you don't get back soon." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, you're right. Good-bye."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening. It was nice to be able to tell someone." Kikyo said.

"Your welcome. I was glad to be able to help." Kagome said. Then she truned to leave. Kagome was about to leave when she saw Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki?" Kagome said with Shock.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

Thats the end for chapter 16.. hope u all liekd it.. PLZ RR.. special thanx to those that review a lot..


	17. Tsubaki's reason

Thanx to all those that reviewed and like my story.

-

Chapter 17

-

"What are you doing here Tsubaki?" Kagome asked.

"That fool Naraku thought he could destroy me by tricking me into using the jewel." Tsubaki answered. "I've come back to destroy him once and for all!"

"Join the club." Kagome said. "Everyone that Naraku has toyed with is after him."

"It doesn't matter to me who destroys Naraku. As long as he is dead." Tsubaki said.

"Kagome, you had better get going." Kikyo told her.

"Okay. See ya later guys." Kagome said as she left.

"You don't plan on trying to kill me again, do you?" Kikyo asked Tsubaki.

"There is no reason to. Seeing as you no longer posses the sacred jewel." She answered.

"Do you plan on taking the jewel from Naraku, if you find it?" Kikyo asked.

"No, I no longer want the jewel. Because I've had too many bad experiences with it in the past." She said.

"Well, I have to be off now." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"There is a rumor going around that you fell in love with a demon. Is it true?" Tsubaki asked.

"Why would I fall in love with a demon? I despise them." She answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." Kikyo then walked off into the forest.

"You still never answered my question." Tsubaki said in a tone too low for Kikyo to hear.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

Kagome came back to the river to meet Inuyasha and the others. She told them that she went for a long walk to collect herbs. Even though Inuyasha was having a hard time believing her. It was pretty late, so Kagome curled up in Inuyasha's arms and fell asleep. Sango slept next to Kirara for fear that the monk might touch her butt. Shippo slept next to Miroku to keep an eye on him for Sango.

The next day they woke up, and continued on their journey. Inuyasha stopped because he got a bad feeling.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"That stupid Sonya is near by. I can smell her stench from here." He said.

Just then, Inu-Sonya showed up. "Well, how are we all today?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you just go somewhere, and leave us alone." Inuyasha retorted.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." She said.

Inuyasha drew his sword, and tried to hit Sonya. But she dodged the attack. Sonya threw something sharp and it hit Kagome.

"Time for me to go now. Talk to you later Inuyasha." She said as she left.

"Wait, get back here!" He yelled. "We ain't finished here yet!"

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." She replied.

Just then, she began to pass out, but Inuyasha caught her.

"It smells like she has been poisoned." He said.

"Naraku must have sent Sonya after Kagome." Sango said.

"DAMN her and Naraku! I'll be sure to kill them both!" Inuyasha said with anger.

"We have to get her back to Kaede'd and see is she can help." Miroku said.

"No! That might take too long, and Kagome might not make it in time." Inuyasha said. "We need to find Kikyo, and see if she can help."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and they all headed to find Kikyo.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

Sesshomaru was walking in the forest. He wanted to find Kikyo. He just hoped that when he did find her, she wouldn't try to kill him. He was walking until he saw a priestess that looked like Kikyo, but it wasn't her. He didn't know that it was the other priestess, Tsubaki. (A/N- sesshomaru never met or saw tsubaki b4) She turned around and saw him.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" She asked.

"I don't want anything that has to do with you. But I want to know if you've seen a priestess by the name Kikyo?" He told her.

"Could he be the one the rumors are about?" Tsubaki asked herself. "I mean he is a demon, and he is looking for Kikyo."

"Are you going to answer me, or not?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but I know that you're the demon that I heard about. I'll tell you this, I heard Kikyo talking to a young girl named Kagome. It sounded like she still loves you. With that said, she headed north." Tsubaki told him.

Sesshomaru just stared at her, then turned and headed north. Did Kikyo still love him like the other priestess said? The only way for him to be sure was to find Kikyo.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

that's the end for chapter 17.. Hope you liked it.. Plz RR.. thanx-Demonbabe322-


	18. The gathering

Thanx to all those that reviewed and like my story.

-

Chapter 18

-

Inuyasha was running fast with Kagome in his arms with Sango and Miroku close behind. He had to find Kikyo, and hope that she would help. He picked up he scent and told the others to head north. They came to an empty meadow, and saw Kikyo there.

"Kikyo! We need your help! Kagome was poisoned!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo turned and looked at him. "Put her down right here." She said.

Inuyasha put Kagome down, and Kikyo examined the poison in her to see what herbs she would need. She told Inuyasha what she would need, and what it looked like. He quickly ran to go get them. Then Kikyo sent Sango to get some cold water for Kagome's fever. When they returned, Kikyo gave Kagome the medicine and cold cloth for her head.

"All we can do now is wait and hope it works in time." Kikyo said.

"Umm…. Kikyo, I want to thank you or helping Kagome. Without you, she would have died." Inuyasha told her.

"I didn't do it for you Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "I did it for Kagome because she is my friend."

Inuyasha was baffled by the remark. "Did Kikyo actually think of Kagome as a friend?" He thought to himself. " Oh well. At least Kagome is going to be okay."

-X0X0X0X0X0X-

-The next Morning- Kagome started to wake up. She still felt a little pain from the poison, but most of it was gone. She went to get up, but felt something near her. Kagome looked over, and saw that it was Inuyasha sleeping next to her. "Did he really sleep next to me thw whole night?" Kagome asked herself.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and was happy to see that Kagome was awake and alright. "Hey! You're alright." He said to her.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." She answered.

Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss. Then went to tell the others. After he left, Kikyo walked in.

"I am glad to see that you are better and the herbs I gave you worked." She said.

"Wow Kikyo! Thank you for saving me." Kagome said.

"What good of a friend would I be if I didn't help you.?" She said.

-X0X0X0X0XX0X0X-

Sesshomaru was heading north just like Tsubaki had said where Kikyo went. He kept walking until he picked up her scent. He followed it until he came to a meadow. There he saw Kikyo, but she was also with Inuyasha and his friends. "Just what I don't need." He thought to himself.

Inuyasha looked over and saw him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He angrily asked.

Kikyo looked over and saw Sesshomaru too. "Did he come here to see me?" She asked herself.

"I didn't come her e to see you little brother." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha saw him give Kikyo a quick glance. Then he knew that Sesshomaru came to see Kikyo.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked him. "Because if you came to see me, I have nothing to say to you."

"Can you listen to what I have to say to you?" He asked her.

"I've never seen this side of Sesshomaru before." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, me either." He whispered back. "I don't even see why Kikyo would even like him."

"you know, I can hear you two." Sesshomaru told them.

But before Inuyasha could answer, Tsubaki came.

"Well, aren't we juts one big friendly group." she said sarcastically.

-X0X0X0X0X0X-

-At Naraku's Castle- Naraku knew that everyone he wanted to kill was all in one place. "Sonya, Kagura! Come here." He told them.

"What do you want?" Kagura asked.

"We're going to take a little trip to a meadow in the north." He said.

"Are we finally going to collect the whole jewel?" Inu-Sonya asked.

"Yes, but first we muct kill Inuyasha and the others." He told her.

"then why are we going to a meadow in the north?" She asked.

"Because that's where everyone I despised has gathered. Inuyasha, that wench Kagome, Kikyo, the demon slayer, the monk, and even Sesshomaru and the other priestess Tsubaki are there." He told her.

"Then we can kill them all at once!" She said.

"Exactly!" Naraku said "Now lets head to the meadow."

-X0X0X0X0X-

chapter 18 is finally over! ill try to update soon.. but keep RR'ing... there is only 3 more chapters left in the story! so keep reading to find out how it ends -Demonbabe322-


	19. The Battle Begins

Thanx to all those that reviewed and like my story.

-

Chapter 19

-

Everyone was in the meadow arguing. Inuyasha was about to Sesshomaru, and Kagome had to sit him. Then everyone got quiet. They all could sense that Naraku was coming. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were ready. Kikyo and Kagome got their arrows. And Sango and Miroku were also ready. Tsubaki was ready with her shikikami. They saw Kagura and Sonya, but they knew that Naraku was close by.

"Let's cut the short talk, and finish this!" Inuyasha told Sonya and Kagura.

"As you wish!" Sonya said. Then she went after Inuyasha.

Kagome shot an arrow at Sonya. "If you think that I'm going to let you get away with poisoning me, then you're sadly mistaken."

Sonya turned and started to head for her, but Sango stopped her with the haricots. Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel, but was stopped by the poison insects.

"We're not done yet!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword at Sonya.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was battling Kagura. She tried to use her dance of blades, but he was too fast for her. Kikyo shot an arrow, and it broke Kagura's fan.

"Don't worry. I always carry a spare." she said as she pulled out another one.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'll just destroy that one too!" Kikyo said.

"Not if I have all of those souls sucked out of your body." Kagura answered Then Kana came out from behind her, and used her mirror to try and take the souls from Kikyo.

"NOOOO! My souls!" Kikyo yelled as the souls started to float from her body.

Sesshomaru tried to help her, but was blocked by hundreds of demons. Kikyo fell to the ground because she was too weak.

"Without the tokigin, it will take too long to kill these demons." He thought to himself.

Kagura had thought that she had beaten Kikyo, but a snake came and went through Kana's back killing her. Kagura turned and saw Tsubaki with her shikikami snake.

"I have no intentions on helping the others, but if killing you is what it takes to get to Naraku, then so be it!" Tsubaki said.

Kagura tried to go after her, but Tsubaki used her shikikami power to block her attack. While they were fighting, Sesshomaru killed the other demons and made it to Kikyo.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yes, once my souls collectors bring me enough souls, I'll be fine." She answered.

Then, he leaned down and kissed her. But this time it was on purpose.

"Tsubaki!" He said. "Let me handle Kagura."

"Whatever." She said as she backed off.

Sesshmomaru was very angry with Kagura for what she had Kana do to Kikyo. "Kagura. I won't let you live for what you did." He said. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red, and within a blink of an eye, he cut her in half. It was so fast, she didn't even see it soming.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

Inuyasha was still fighting Sonya. He only had a little scrape from when she cut him. "I've had enough!" He yelled. Then he used his windscar technique on her. But what Sonya didn't realize was that Kagome also shot an arrow too. Sonya barely dodged the windscar, but was hit with Kagome's arrow, killing Sonya for good.

"We killed them all, but Naraku." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru was carrying kikyo to where the others were. She had more strengh since most of her souls were restored. Then they all heard Nsraku's voice.

"So, you've managed to kill my incarnations and my beloved Inu-Sonya." He said. "Ohh well, I didn't really like her anyway, but I suppose you already knew that."

"Lets just finish this Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Yes! So I can get your jewel shards and complete the jewel for good." He said. "By the way, I took those 2 shards from that wolf demon Koga, so I don't think you'll see him anymore."

"Naraku! You cruel bastard! How could you?" Kagome yelled.

"Who cares!" Inuyasha said. "Lets just go Naraku!"

-X0X0X0X0X-

chapter 18 is finally over! ill try to update soon.. but keep RR'ing... there is only 2 more chapters left in the story! so keep reading to find out how it ends -Demonbabe322-


	20. The Final Battle

hope u ike cuz its the last official chapter of the story

Chapter 20

-

Inuyasha ran straight for Naraku, but since he had the jewel , he was too fast, and dodged the attack. Sango went to use her boomerang, but it was reflected back at her. She fell to the ground unconscious. Then, Tsubaki tried to use her power, but Naraku quickly killed her.

"I can't believe that she actually thought she was powerful enough to even scratch me." Naraku humorously said.

"You're going down Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she shot an arrow at him. He easily dodged it, but was almost hit by another one. He turned around and saw Kikyo standing there.

"Stupid wench!" He said and tried to attack her.

Kikyo would have been hit because she was still not strong enough to move. But Sesshomaru got in front of her and blocked the attack.

"You mean, you would actually die for that woman?" Naraku asked.

"I wouldn't be concerned about me, bur more for yourself." Shesshomaru said. Then he went after Naraku. He cut one of Naraku's arms off, but it quickly grew back and pierced Sesshomaru in the chest.

"Are you alright?" Kikyo asked with concern.

"This is just a scratch." He answered.

"WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped over them.

He went for Naraku with his sword, but Naraku used the power of the jewel to reflect the attack, causing the testing to fly out of Inuyasha's hands.

"What will you do now without your sword Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. He began to attack Inuyasha, and without his sword Inuyasha was helpless. So he just took the beating form Naraku.

Miroku tried to step in, but was quickly knocked out. Sesshomaru got up, but was very weak, so he was hit this time in the stomach.

"I can't stand here and watch him die." Kikyo thought to herself. She drew an arrow and put a lot of energy in it, and shot. It hit Naraku in the arm. Thus weakening him. But he quickly shot energy at her, but Sesshomaru got up and took the full blow.

"NOOO!" Kikyo yelled. Then knelt down beside him.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

Kagome saw that Inuyasha wasn't moving. "I have to do something quick, or he might turn into a full demon." she thought to herself. She ran up to him, but it was too late. His claws were longer and his eyes were red.

"Inuysha please change back!" She yelled. But he just got up and headed toward Naraku.

"Time to die." He said. Then lunged at Naraku, He cut Naraku's body , but it just came back together.

Kagome quickly shot an arrow and it hit Naraku in the spider mark on his back. The jewel fell from his hand and Kagome quickly picked it up. She then put her last 2 shards in with it to make it whole. She said "Sit" And luckily Inuyasha changed back just a little. She handed him the whole jewel. In oreder to save himself form his demon blood, he wished to become a full human. The jewel purified then disappeared. Kagome ran up to him.

"Ohh Inuyasha! I'm glad that it's over and you're alright." She happily said.

"What about the others?" He asked.

"Tsubaki is dead, Miroku and Sango are just unconscious. Kikyo is still a little weak, but I don't know about Sesshomaru." She said.

"He will be alright. He just needs a little rest." Kikyo said with a little smile.

"Let's go home when they wake up." Inuyasha said.

Then suddenly a little piece from Narkau came and hit Inuyasha in the heart through his back. Then it disappeared.

"NOOO! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo just stood there with a terrified look on her face.

"Kagome" He said weakly. "Listen to me, I don't have much time."

Kagome was crying because she knew that he was going to die. "you're not going to die." She said.

"Shut up! I know I am, so listen to what I have to say." He told her. "I love you, and I always will."

"I will always love you too, Inuyasha."

"We will be together again." He said. Then with his last breath, Inuyasha kissed Kagome for the last time. Then he died.

Kagome couldn't stop crying. Even Kikyo shed a tear or two. Miroku and Sango woke up just to hear the sad news. They carried his body back to Kaede's village. They buried Inuyasha's body under the sacred tree because Kagome thought that it would be the best spot for him.

-X0X0X0X0X0X0X-

The next couple of weeks were dreadful for Kagome. Sango and Miroku got married, and since Kagme was the maid of honor, she put on a pretend happy face for them. Kikyo stayed with Sesshomaru, and helped heal his wounds.

A couple of days after the wedding Kagome announced that she was going back to her time for good. Everyone thought it was for the best anyway. She said good bye to everyone, even Kikyo came to say good bye. Then Kagome jumped into the well, and never returned again

-X0X0X0X0X-

chapter 20 is over and so is the story.. but stay tuned for the epilogue.. cuz i wouldnt leave u guys with the story like that!

so RR and let me know how u liked it-Demonbabe322-


	21. Epilogue

hope u ike cuz its the last official thing for the story

Epilogue

-

Six months later, Kagome was back at school. She still missed Inuyasha, and still remembered the last kiss they shared. She was still walking down the street when she saw a boy with long black hair unpacking a box form a moving truck. "He must have just moved here." Kagome thought. So, she walked up to him, and she froze. "This young man looks just like Inuyasha."

"Ummm.. Hello." She said to him.

"Uhh..Hi" He said to her.

"What is your name?" She asked him. "Mine is Kagome."

"Mine's Yasha." He answered.

"Could it really be him?" Kagome asked herself.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" He asked in an annoying tone.

"No reason. It's just that you look like someone I once knew." She answered. "Inuyasha" she whispered to herself.

"That Name!" Yasha thought. Then pictures and sounds started to fly through his mind.

-FLASHBACK-

" We will be together again Kagome." Inuyasha said. Then he kissed her for the last time, and died.

END FLASHBACK-

"I think I remember something." He told her.

"What's that?" Kagome asked him.

Yasha didn't really know what he was doing, but he leaned down and kissed Kagome. "I told you we would be together again." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes went wide! "It's you! It's really you Inuyasha!" Kagome said with joyful tears in her eyes.

"Well, I'm Yasha, but I think that Inuyasha's memories and spirit are inside me." He said.

"Inuyasha must have come back as Yasha, so he could be with me." Kagome thought to herself. "It might not be fully Inuyasha, but I know that he is with me again."

"You had better treat her right!" A voice in the back of Yasha;s head told him. He knew that it was Inuyasha.

"Come on, let me show you around." Kagome said.

"Okay." He said.

She took his hand and they walked of together. Kagome was finally happy again since she and Inuyasha were together again.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

THE END!

-X0X0X0X0X-

That's it the story is finally over for good.. i dotn know if im gonna make a sequal, but most likely not.. thanx to those that review alot, but to others that havent read it yet.. RR.. but i will write other stuff but it mught not b for Inuyasha


End file.
